


恃宠而骄

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: 愈创木前宠后黑 alpha锤 × 薄荷糖恃宠而骄 omega基【预警】年龄差10岁，一见钟情，强取豪夺，先婚后爱，七年之痒总而言之就是一篇狗血酸爽文orz 大长篇预定成熟腹黑宠溺锤简直太好吃了！[ps：第一次见面基基已经成年]abo私设破天，nc-17，HESummary：Loki终于在这一天和他最恨的Thor Odinson离婚了。一个科普：愈创木是南美的一种树木，精油的气味会使人慵懒，强劲稳重，带着香草气息的泥土味。功效用于催qing，也可使人放松，安抚神经（非常符合本文锤锤的性格。





	1. 狮子和薄荷糖

****01** ** ****狮子和薄荷糖** **

 

他们离婚了，就在刚刚。

Loki看到摆在桌上的那份离婚协议的时候，还恍惚的觉得不真实，他曾经无数次幻想Thor能放过他，还他自由，可当这两张轻飘飘的纸片就放在他眼皮子底下的时候，他抽了抽鼻子，觉得像是吞掉了一整个柠檬。

“你什么意思？”他被翻来覆去的操了一个整个晚上，声音听起来嗡嗡的，像是被揉碎的蛇皮袋。

“Loki，我们离婚。”Thor坐在桌子的那头，他从来不喜欢坐得离他这么远的。

“什么离婚，我不明白。”他看起来还没有彻底睡醒，眼睛里还有被折腾了一整晚的血丝。

“事情变成现在这样，全是我的错。Loki，是我错了。我知道这是你一直希望的，所以我成全你。”Thor的手握在一起，眼睛从桌面上离开，用一种他看不懂的眼神看向他，瞳孔里的蓝色很深，很深，就像往里面掺了黑色的颜料，“可能你从来都和我不一样，你很纯粹，就好像最干净的白色，它命中注定不该和黑色有任何交集。和我在一起的这七年，你从来都不快乐，Loki，不知道我有没有告诉过你，我多么怀念我们第一次见面的时候你给我的那个微笑，可它现在没有了，也不再有了，都是因为我。”

“房子我留给你，你不想要也可以卖掉，做什么都可以。”

“这是你让我保管的银行卡，卡号是你的生日，从我们结婚到现在所有的稿费都在里面。”

“财产改天我会让律师过来做公证，你不用担心，今天是你最后一次见到我。”

“还有……”说到这儿，他顿了顿，“如果你不想继续保留标记，你可以联系这位医生，她是这方面的权威。”

Loki看着Thor从桌子那头站起来，向他越走越近，一张名片被递到他的手里，“离婚协议我已经签过字了，过几天律师会过来一并取走。”

“以后都不用再吃抑制剂了，那东西吃多了对你的身体不好，”Thor摸摸他的脑袋，就像他们第一次说话的时候那样，“昨天晚上是我不对，弄疼你了，不过这是最后一次，我想你一定不会记恨我的。等标记解除了，你就可以和你喜欢的人在一起，再等一等，再等一等就好了。”

“Loki，你未来的人生里不会再有这么糟糕的我了，恭喜你。”

Thor在对他笑，笑得像一颗发着光的星球，最后俯下身轻轻的吻了吻他的侧脸。

Loki觉得一切都想在做梦一样，只不过这个梦里也没有Thor了，没有那个他最恨的，恨不得他立刻死了的Thor Odinson。他看了一眼手边的那个签名，打开笔盖，在边上一笔一划的写上了他自己的名字。

房门被合上了，他和Thor也被隔在了两个世界里，就像他们原本的那样。

 

Loki还记得他第一次见到Thor的模样，可能到他死去的那天也不会忘记。

那天下着倾盆大雨，他拎着一大袋颜料从补习班一路往家走，他撑着伞，伞被吹得东倒西歪，裤子也被淋湿了一大片，这让他的心情就像天气一样糟糕透了，刚走到巷子口的时候他就闻到了一股深稳又强烈的愈创木的味道，混杂着香草的泥土气息，像颜料一样猩红色的液体顺着蜿蜒的雨水散开，像是晕成一片血红色的花。很少被修理杂乱又无章的草丛下倒着一个男人，一个浑身是血的alpha，他被淋得湿透了的黑色西装汩汩的冒出血，散落的金色长发被雨水粘在脸上，他每靠近一点都能感受到铺天盖地凶悍的费洛蒙的味道。那一袋颜料啪的掉在地上，滚得满地都是。

Thor彻底的失去了意识，等他醒来的时候已经是两天后的事了，瓢泼大雨和乌云笼罩的天早就过去，取而代之的是刺眼的阳光。他睁开眼睛的时候就看到托着脑袋整个人都晃晃悠悠的Loki，乌黑色的头发挂在他的侧脸和肩膀上，也随着一晃一晃的动作摆了摆去，Thor觉得自己的心也像这样一挠一挠的，痒痒的，软软的。似有若无清甜的薄荷清香从身边幽幽的蔓延开来，甜丝丝的，Thor想起了他小时候常常吃的糖果，现在就连刚醒过来的那点坏情绪都蒸发掉了。

手掌托了个空，身边的男人一头栽进了被褥里，下一秒从雪白的被套里头露出了一对惺忪的绿眼睛，“唔，你醒了。”微微发红的鼻头抽了两下，啾的一声打了个喷嚏，散开的黑头发掩住了纤细的睫毛，这让Thor忍不住想摸摸他的脑袋。

“你睡了整整两天，”Loki揉了揉眼睛，站了起来，“你要不要喝点水。”

“你救了我。”

Thor看着他，用的是一种不容置喙的陈述语气。

“不用客气。”Loki愣了愣，露出了一个扎进他心底里的微笑，就像是阳光穿透乌云，陨石滑破苍穹，露水浸润大地。不过是一个浅浅的弧度，可Thor却一直记得，一直到他们离婚的时候，他都还记得当时的那个微笑。

Loki对他笑的时候他就爱上他了，彻彻底底的，爱上他了。

“你……你伤得很重，”Loki送走了过来检查的主治，犹豫了一下还是问道，”那天到底发生了什么？如果我没有及时出现，你……”

“一点小麻烦而已，”Thor把脑后的头发束了起来，“有你在，所以我不会有事。”

“……你，你这个人。”Loki气节，觉得面前的这个alpha可能同时也摔坏了脑袋。

“你叫什么名字？”Thor拍了拍他身边的位置，示意Loki坐过去。

“我叫Loki Laufeyson，记清楚了，这可以你救命恩人的名字。”Loki双手抱在胸前，嘴唇抿成一条线，落在Thor眼里就像是情人之间撒娇的憨态。

终于忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋，“遵命，我亲爱的救命恩人。”他牵起Loki的右手，往白皙的手背上落下了一个亲吻。

Loki局促的抽回了手，觉得那儿好像火辣辣的灼烧，“那你叫什么？”

“秘密，等你明天来的时候再告诉你，”Thor笑了笑，“你该回家休息了。”

“小气鬼。”Loki鼻子里哼了哼。

这个男人的眼睛就像是波光粼粼的大海，风一吹就像是被细心雕琢的钻石，千万道光线被折射向四面八方，就连蔚蓝的海水看起来也是金灿灿的。强势又霸道的信息素让他双腿都忍不住发软，掺着香草味的愈创木让他不由的浑身放松，他难得的脱下防备，情不自禁的想要靠近那个男人，那个看起来既危险又神秘的家伙。

他此刻的处境明明狼狈极了，可举手投足之间浑然天成的性感和成熟让Loki的心跳得又快又急，他捂着胸口，担心那里砰砰的声音会传到那个男人的耳朵里，那实在是太尴尬了。

Thor是目送着仓皇而逃的小家伙离开的，因为走得太急，门被咣的合上，他失笑的揉了揉太阳穴，好以整暇的闭目养神。多么青涩又甜美的omega，勾人又不自知的信息素无孔不入的钻进他的鼻腔，凉丝丝的，干净又通透，他不加以掩饰，就像惺忪慵懒的昏黄夏日里苦涩又清甜的青草汁水和清凉柔和咸涩的海风，让他忍不住再多逗弄一下，看着他露出稀奇古怪的表情。

第二天，Loki经过路口的那家蛋糕房的时候，一大摞刚从烤箱里被取出来的烤布丁正源源不绝的往路人的嗅觉细胞传输着刺激，他思考了一下这样举动会不会让他看起来太不矜持，可这布丁实在是太香甜了，如果那家伙不愿意吃的话就更好了，不过他今天一定得问到这家伙的名字，他昨天绝对是被揩了个大便宜。

他小心翼翼的提着热腾腾的布丁拉开病房的门，“嗨，早上好……”

最后的那个好字还刚说了一半，黑头发的男人茫然的张了张嘴，闪着光的绿眼睛一下子黯淡下来，他觉得手里的布丁也不再那么香了。

床上空荡荡的，只剩下被叠好的一套病服。那个男人和所发生的一切就像凭空消失一样，什么痕迹都没留下。

Loki问过前台的护士，“那个病房，那个病房的男人，他的伤还没有好，你怎么可以就这么随随便便的同意他出院，你们这些该死的没有医德的家伙！”

“先生你好，那位病人申请了转院，就在你来之前刚被接走，”护士小姐翻阅了一下病历记录，“因为是私人诊所的缘故，恕我不方便向您告知具体的地址，您放心，病人离开的的时候意识很清醒，身体恢复的情况也很乐观，我想您大可以放心。”

 

……

真是一个坏家伙。

不仅连一句谢谢也没对他说，就连名字他都不被允许知道。

他该是有多蠢才会担惊受怕的照顾了他整整两天。

Loki觉得自己再也不想抱有任何善念了。

他被骗了。

他看了一眼手里拎的那盒烤布丁，只剩下冷掉的甜得发腻的味道，他把他们通通丢进了垃圾桶。

 

Hogun看着正一脸惬意的吃着水果的男人，“要不是医生说你的肚子上被捅了三刀以及胳膊上挨了一枪，我绝对不会相信你刚从魔鬼嘴里死里逃生的。”

“别以为我听不出你是在说我皮糙肉厚。”Thor吃完了一整个苹果，扯了一张湿巾仔仔细细的把每根手指都擦干净了。

“你居然舍得和照顾你了整整两天的那个omega不告而别，”Hogun怪叫了一声，“怪不得你都快30了还是个老处男。”

“你怎么会知道。”慵懒的狮子被人踩到了尾巴，他眯起蔚蓝色的眼睛，喉腔发出咕噜咕噜的声音，看起来危险极了。

“拜托，我去给你做登记的时候整个前台都传遍了好不好！”Hogun的声音明显弱了下去，“你这个始乱终弃的家伙……”

猛烈又霸道的信息素从床上的男人身上蔓延开来，Hogun被逼得喘不上气，来自比自己强了数倍的alpha的压制让他几乎快要被闷死。

“我我我什么都没说，Thor你快停下……”他忍不住开口求饶，“咳咳……我快不能呼吸了。”强烈的信息素骤然收回，Hogun趴在沙发上喘气，后背上全是冷汗。

“不准说他的坏话。”Thor朝他笑了笑，笑得他浑身毛骨悚然。

 

Loki Laufeyson。

真是一个有趣的名字。

 

 

TBC.


	2. 捕猎者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愈创木前宠后黑 alpha锤 × 薄荷糖恃宠而骄 omega基
> 
> 【预警】年龄差10岁，一见钟情，强取豪夺，先婚后爱，七年之痒  
> 总而言之就是一篇狗血酸爽文orz 大长篇预定  
> 成熟腹黑宠溺锤简直太好吃了！[ps：第一次见面基基已经成年]  
> abo私设破天，nc-17，HE
> 
> Summary：  
> Loki终于在这一天和他最恨的Thor Odinson离婚了。
> 
> 一个科普：愈创木是南美的一种树木，精油的气味会使人慵懒，强劲稳重，带着香草气息的泥土味。功效用于催qing，也可使人放松，安抚神经（非常符合本文锤锤的性格。

****02 捕猎者** **

 

Thor知道自己很不对劲，自从那天开始，整个人都很不对劲。他不喜欢事情失去控制的模样，因为那意味着一切糟糕的开始。

无论他在做什么，他仿佛都能闻到那个小家伙的味道，清凉甜美的信息素一个劲的往他的鼻子里钻，还有那个过于青涩的微笑，也总时不时的闯进他的脑袋里，不知不觉的占据了一大块领地。

过去他从没体验过这样的滋味，这种陌生又新鲜的，时时刻刻牵挂着一个人的滋味。放在过去，这只会得到Thor的嘲讽，爱情不过是无聊又虚度光阴的东西，与其沉溺于情爱还不如多花一点时间用来工作。

只不过他远远低估了当爱情悄然来临时候的魔力，呼风唤雨的Odin家的独子花了一点儿时间用来消化，他仅仅是因为一次见面就爱上了一个看起来刚成年不久的男性omega，甚至对他所有了解就只是一个名字。

 

于是，第二天Hogun被紧急传唤到Thor的办公室。

他看起来是跑上来的，推开门的时候还气喘吁吁，Thor清了清嗓子，整理了一下脖子上的领带，他看起来表情严肃又认真，这让Hogun不由的忐忑起来，心里跳得七上八下。

“Hogun，今天把你叫上来是有一件很重要的事需要你去做。”

Thor还没说完，Hogun的脑袋里已经设想了各种可能，调查那天的事是谁做的？Hela暗中与哪几个家族密谋勾结？这次的暗杀失败他们又会接着采取什么行动？还是需要他去选拔一只精悍的杀手队伍？他心脏跳得砰砰作响，作为和Thor一同长大的朋友，即便他如今已坐上家族首领的位置，也正因为多年的情分Thor很少直接任命给他危险的任务，这是第一次……他觉得血管里流的血液都在沸腾得兹拉作响，他需要平静的接受任务，兴高采烈的愚蠢模样只会让Thor对他失望。

他矜持的点点头，示意他听明白了。

“咳……”

“那天的那个omega……”

Hogun由于过于专注而忽视了比彗星撞击地球还有罕见的，Thor Odinson脸红的样子。

“那天的那个omega？”难道那天刺杀Thor的是个omega？？？？？Hogun心里一惊，可表面上还是不露声色。

“就是你帮我做转院的时候……的那个omega。”Thor已经丢掉自己的羞耻心了，“Loki Laufeyson，你帮我去查一查他的资料。”

“……？”

Hogun是面部扭曲着的走出办公室的，他简直难以置信，Thor这颗清心寡欲不近人情的老铁树终于要开花了。可他离开之前那句充满了威胁的话还余音未散，“如果有第三个人知道了这一切，你大概没办法见到明天的太阳了。”他捂住嘴巴，硬生生的把就在嗓子眼的惊天消息给吞进肚子里了。

 

没有让他等太久，一份仔细整理好的文件被送到了Thor的办公桌上，就在他刚亲手处理掉了几个叛徒之后，他用湿巾抹掉手指上的血渍，慢条斯理的点燃一根雪茄。

Loki Laufeyson，男，18岁，omega

不久前完成了学术能力评估测试，正往几所大学投递入学申请，无一例外的都是当地有名的艺术院所。

从未被任何人标记，也鲜少有交往密切的对象，唯一的爱好就是画画。

父亲Laufey是一家小企业的创始人，公司近几年的经营情况还不错，发展的算是四平八稳，虽然没什么多大的前景至少能维持不错的盈利。至于他的母亲在生下他的那年就去世了。

 

资料很薄，Thor没花多少时间就看完了。那个小家伙比他想象中还要更不谙世事。

他张了张嘴吐出了几个烟圈，拇指来回抚摸被钉在左上角的那张照片，那个漂亮的黑头发omega看起来甜美又青涩，那对漂亮又惑人的绿眼睛如同刚被雨水冲洗过在阳光里微微透明的薄荷叶，纯良无害却又致命的动人心魄。

 

Thor失眠的毛病越来越严重了，自从Odin死去之后，他几乎没有一晚能够安然入眠。他打开灯，往透明的玻璃杯里到了点威士忌，浅金色的液体顺着杯沿咕嘟咕嘟流淌的样子看起来美极了。

正如Hogun所说的，他至今没有爱人，甚至没有情人。这很不正常，作为家主的顺位继承人，从成年之后便有源源不断的情人被精心调教和挑选了送到他的身边，这是至高无上的荣耀。他的母亲在诞下了他之后才意外得知早在他们婚前Odin就有了无数的情人以及私生子，他们有些流落四处，可Hela作为被Odin唯一认可的长女却真实的让他的母亲感到难堪。他厌恶一切不负责的态度，这就像他的父亲一样糟糕透顶。

他足够强大，各方面意义上的强大，足以让他安然度过没有omega的无数个发情期，可这条定律此刻仿佛也不再奏效了。这个刚刚坠入爱河的alpha的发情期来得气势汹汹。

真丝的薄被松松垮垮的盖在他的腹部，这个狮子一般的男人呼吸越发灼热起来，喷洒的吐息似乎要把空气引燃。这个时候他只需要拨一个电话，就会有各式各样的omega被送进他的房间，或者是按动床边的按钮，家里就有现成的，为了防止任何意外情况，家主的屋子里总是养着几个omega。发情期的高热几乎把那对蓝眼睛染成了猩红，凶悍的信息素迅速的蔓延了整个屋子，甚至更远。

在Thor被欲望蒸得快要喘不过气的时候，屋门被适时的敲响了，那是个omega。

“主人……”

唯唯诺诺的启齿也遮掩不了被alpha情潮感染的欲望。

“需要我进来吗。”

多么致命的吸引力，隔着房门Thor都能闻得到那股甜腻的信息素的味道，这对一个发情期的alpha如同在强制戒毒的成瘾者面前摆放的毒品，那句应允几乎就在嘴边，可那股信息素钻进鼻腔的时候他才猛然反应过来这不是Loki的味道，这不是那股让他沉迷的清凉的薄荷香甜，它没有任何特色，平平无奇得让他厌恶。金黄色的酒精被大口的灌到嘴里，透明的玻璃杯被狠狠的砸向房门的位置，咣的一声溅开了玻璃渣子。

“滚出去！”

外面动了一下，又很快陷入了沉寂。

 

Thor放纵自己陷入情潮，手指不知觉的握住肿大的阴茎，抓着那儿从顶端的裂口抚慰直到快速的上下撸动，粗重的喘息在安静的屋子里响起，而他此刻满脑子都是当时病房里的那个男人，那个白衬衣解开了几颗扣子的黑头发omega。他开始想象这个瘦弱的omega被他压在身下的模样，被他撕碎衣衫露出像小鹿一样惊慌无措的表情，被他亲吻着肢体发出细碎的呻吟，被他用力的打开双腿狠狠的贯穿，像高贵的天鹅一般昂起脆弱的脖颈，像是淫乱的妓女一般在他身下扭动腰肢，绿眼睛被他折磨得流下眼泪，禁欲的面孔被情欲支配出堕落的神情。白皙的身体布满青紫的吻痕，黑色的头发被汗水打湿得粘在脸颊，身体被摆出让人羞耻的姿态，窄小的穴口被粗大的阴茎撑到透明，被剧烈的抽动磨得艳红。他会难耐的向他求饶，又被欲望征服得祈求更用力的操弄，直到攀上欲望的巅峰，整个人因为高潮而剧烈的痉挛，身体被滚烫的精液浇灌，满到滴落在床单。

这一切都如同亚当和夏娃在伊甸园里面对蛇的蛊惑，明知万劫不复终还是抵不住欲望而偷食禁果。那个孩子就像是淬了毒的鸦片，让他一次次的沉沦，理智成了笑话和妥协的工具。

 

第二天，Thor下楼的时候Hogun已经在那儿等他了，听到脚步声他蹭的从沙发上转过身，朝着他鬼吼鬼叫，“诸神在上！你的身体是出了什么问题吗？昨天这样的情况你居然还能忍下去，拜托，你不需要为谁守身如玉。”

Thor给自己倒了一杯冰水，“你又在胡说什么？”

“到现在你还装傻，瞧把你能的，”Hogun显然被Thor的态度噎到，怒其不争的跳上沙发，“一进门就闻到你信息素的味道了，我为你精心挑选的礼物居然成了摆设。”

Thor挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。

“就是那个omega，我为你选了一个omega。”Hogun用力的磨着他的后槽牙，他都快被气疯了，“和你喜欢的那个小家伙就像是一个模子里刻出来似的，被调教得又乖又听话，一副我见犹怜的样子。我都不求你感激我给你省了不少麻烦，可我真是难以置信刚才在院子里碰上他的时候他居然还没被标记？！”

“你到底被那个叫什么Loki的下了什么蛊？”Thor一脸无所谓的耸了耸肩，这让他看起来就像喷着火的恐龙，“难道你对一个人的欲望就仅仅是让我像一个狗仔怪胎似的整天窥探人家的私生活，自我满足于他今天吃了哪家蛋糕店的布丁，哪种口味的奶昔以及哪个教室的课？！又或者是在对方不知情的状态下为他解决掉一些讨人厌的苍蝇，你以为你这样他就会对你感恩戴德吗？！”

Thor坐到了Hogun的对面，把手里的水杯放在身前的茶几上，身体以一种舒适的姿态靠在沙发靠垫上，笑着看向他，“说完了吗？”

Hogun不满的瞪了他的一眼。

“Hogun，你是我最亲密的朋友，我尊重你并视你为我亲身的兄弟。我不愿让你为我身赴险境，如果发生任何意外我想我会愧疚一辈子。既然你不屑安于庇护，那我就把拓展Vanaheim市场的任务交给你，我想你一定不会让我失望的。”

Thor的话就像往火焰高窜的篝火上浇下的冷水，Hogun看起来偃旗息鼓，甚至因为内疚而久久说不出话来。

“Thor……你知道的，我不是这个意思。”他深深的看了他一眼，叹了口气，“Odin去世的时候再三嘱托我要多照顾你，我只是太担心了……”

Thor笑了笑，蔚蓝色的玻璃眼珠里闪烁着光芒，“我不需要什么替代品，因为我想得到的东西迟早都是属于我的。”

 

一年以后，Hogun的飞机穿破云层降落在Asgard的地面，他因为一场婚礼踏上归程。

Thor和Loki的婚礼。

 

作为森林里最优秀的捕猎者，最不缺的就是耐心。

 

 

TBC.


	3. 倾覆与救赎

****03 倾覆与救赎** **

 

Thor对Loki的一切算得上了如指掌，在他因为Hela而头痛欲裂的日子每天听上几句那孩子的事成了唯一的寄托。可日子终归是不太平的，Hela远远不会就此罢休，她想争夺一切的野心早在她回到家族的那一刻就无法再被掩饰干净。城区的几处大型赌场最近被频繁的寻衅滋事，他们已经被警察盯上了，只奈何没有足够的证据把他们连根拔起。每天都有雪片般的文件被送到他的办公桌，睡眠时间如同海绵里的水被一次次挤压，为了解决一桩接一桩的麻烦，Thor已经好几天没合眼了。Loki的生活成了他无比羡慕的，无忧无虑就像生活在理想中的乌托邦，他简单的交代了属下时刻关注那孩子的一举一动，出现意外情况的时候必须向他汇报，因为他现在必须得为巩固Odin的家业殚精竭虑，同时扫清一切虎视眈眈的障碍。

他完全可以理解Hela的愤怒，作为Odin唯一承认的私生子，她是与众不同的，如今Odin家族的版图有很大一部分都归功于她的汗马功劳。可无论她为了忠诚多么的奋不顾身，纪念碑上永远不会有属于她的名字，在Odin垂垂老矣的时候，遗嘱上也写了Thor一个人罢了。她所有的功勋被尽数抹去，成了被遗忘的孩子。Hela就像是顽固的守旧派，她坚持家族要固守在灰色地带，稳固足以和正义相抗衡的力量。可Thor却提出和政府合作，让家族的生意脱胎换骨的被冲刷成干净的白色，Odin已经步入年迈，开始试图让自己的双手不再沾满血腥，他默许了Thor的做法，这让Hela陷入了怒不可遏，直到Odin在一场并不能称为意外的事故中猝然离世，Thor再也无法自欺欺人的与他的胞姐和平共处。永无休止的内部暴乱让Thor焦头烂额，甚至在病房的那天他都不敢放松警惕，以至于错失了和Loki的告别。这成了他至今为止最遗憾的事情。

多重的压力几乎要把这个一间之间痛失了父亲的金发男人压垮，他开始不得不依赖于药物汲取必要的睡眠，直到此刻，Loki，那个绿眼睛黑头发的omega，成为了Thor唯一的精神支柱，他的双眼已经因为通宵而布满骇人的血丝，暴乱还在继续，死伤的人数让整个家族都不太太平，Thor需要扛起一切，这是作为家主的责任。只有想到那个孩子，才能让他心里重新得到一丝安宁，等解决这一切之后，他一定要去找他，抱抱他，闻一闻他身上那股凉丝丝的薄荷清香。

 

可对于Loki来说，他的人生只是刚刚开始罢了。他如愿以偿的收到一所艺术学校的offer并开始了他的大学生涯。Laufy在失去妻子之后便一门心思的把所有的精力都扑在那所由他们一手操办的企业上，看着公司日渐欣欣向荣成了他唯一的心灵慰藉。Loki从小就得不到来自父亲足够多的关爱，他鲜少与别人接触，个子也完全不像大多数男孩子一般健壮，他体型瘦弱，面孔苍白，被认为是发育不良的异类，在整个高中时期他都只是一个人独来独往。

可艺术院所总是可以包容所有不普通的孩子，Loki在那儿第一次交到了朋友，那个男孩子叫Fandral。他不会用异样的眼光看他，甚至花了一个下课的时间来称赞他的画，并爽朗的提出想和他成为朋友的想法。接下来的事变得越发顺利，他交到了很多朋友，有的是因为他的外貌，有的是因为他的作品，有的是因为他的性格，有的是因为他的背景，总之不管怎么样，他交到了很多朋友，很多很多。来自形形色色人的爱就像是从四面八方挤过来的热源，Loki一度觉得自己就要被蒸发掉了。

他开始忘记记忆里那个蓝眼睛的男人，新鲜感随着时间逐渐褪去，对年轻人来说，没有什么是值得长久的。

他花了足够多的时间用来社交，并没有人歧视一个瘦弱的男性omega，这一个星期里他就收到了来自不同的alpha的邀约，他开始满意并乐于享受着这一切。直到有人按耐不住的暗示他Fandral也抱有不寻常的心思，Loki这才发现他看着他的眼神早就过于滚烫了，像是要把他吞进肚子里一样，这让他想起一个人，一个被压在箱子最底下的人。

Fandral无疑是最适合他的对象，Loki欣然接受了他的追求，并在飘着金黄色落叶的林荫大道上第一次牵了他的手。他们开始约会，做一些寻常情侣都爱干的事，带上画板在河边坐上一阵天，穿上愚蠢又浪漫的衣服在游乐场发出歇斯底里的尖叫，在人来人往的马路转角拥抱。一切都在变好，往最好的方向变好，Loki一直都对自己这么说。可他明明知道，他和Fandral之间少了什么东西，一种他无法形容的东西，他自私的沉溺于来自他的温柔和包容，可他没有过怦然心动的感觉，那种让他的心脏跳得像要从嗓子蹦出来的，那种看到对方的时候仿佛世界的其他所有都成了虚无的，那种身体里每个细胞都在声嘶力竭的尖叫的，那种怦然心动的感觉。

 

通常噩运来临的时候就如同看起来风平浪静的多米诺骨牌，只需要拨倒一块，剩下的就会脆弱的不堪一击。第一块多米诺骨牌倒下的时候Loki正在上油画课，画笔正在往米白色的稿纸上一遍遍的涂抹蓝色的颜料，被放在画架上的手机剧烈的震动起来，他在接起来之前手指还不小心沾到了颜料。

Laufey病倒了，现在正在医院进行抢救。

来自世界另一端的金融海啸就像是在热带雨林扇动翅膀的那只蝴蝶，经过漫长的连锁反应最后酿成了惊人的飓风，无数的企业老板从顶楼一跃而下，证券市场全线飘绿，而Laufey苦心经营的公司成为了海啸里的牺牲品，甚至连最后一点机会都被剥夺了。公司濒临倒闭，巨额的负债把Laufey送进了重症监护室，数不清的债主已经盘清他们所有的资产，家里一夜之间被搬得只剩下空壳，所有能卖的东西都被卖掉了。

Loki开始痛恨自己曾无数次忽略的Laufey小心翼翼提出让他接受公司的建议，以至于此刻他看着周遭的一切却仍无能为力，不仅如此，他还要负担来自医院巨额的医疗费，还可以变卖的东西早已所剩无几，被列成一长条的资费清单就像是催命符一般让他眼前发黑。那些为了他的钱而伸出橄榄枝的朋友早就利索的划清了界限，其余的那些却在Loki几近崩溃的时候偷偷的攒了一大笔钱，这已是来自没有经济来源的孩子最大的善意，尽管在像雪球一样被越滚越大的债务面前也只是杯水车薪。Fandral父母原本就不喜欢他，在事情发生之后更是强硬的让他们保持距离，情况在Fandral偷走了他父亲的银行卡之后变得无法挽回，他被抓回了家里禁足，Loki已经很久没有见到他了。

他可以打一些零工，尽管那点微薄的工资除了解决温饱之外并没有任何用处。他没有精力继续他的学业，时间就像金子一样宝贵，他连一秒钟都舍不得浪费。他就如同一只困兽，他埋怨上帝不公，怨恨尘埃落定。他用尽了一切办法，可等两天之后的那个清晨的阳光洒向大地的时候，他的父亲就要被赶出医院，因为得不到及时的治疗而死在他的面前。

Loki觉得他好像看不懂这个荒诞的世界了，每天都有那么多人绝望的死去，同时也有无数的人沉溺于醉生梦死，就像是一台夸张的舞台剧，诡异得让人头皮发麻。

他没有办法想到可以快速得到一大笔钱，直到他顶着硕大的青灰色黑眼圈在路上四处游荡的时候撞到了一个行色匆匆的女人，一大摞粉色的卡片从她身上飞了出来，哗的掉了一地。他心不在焉的捡起了那些纸片，有一张飘到了他的口袋里，晚上洗衣服的时候从里头掉了出来。

他睁着眼睛在沙发上坐了一整个晚上，在晨曦照亮如泼墨的夜幕的时候，他用发着抖的手拨出了一组号码。那是一个酒吧，一个Asgard赫赫有名的酒吧，Loki曾无数次从他的门前进过，见过无数西装革履的男人和浓妆艳抹的女人。他走到门口的时候就看到了昨天的那个女人，她朝他眨了眨眼睛，示意他们的交易成了。他被带到大厅的一处，那儿还有几个男孩子，看起来和他的年龄差不多，也是年轻的omega。他们被要求陪一会到场的alpha喝酒，如果足够幸运的被选中，还能获得一大笔酬劳。

Loki在那个看起来油腻又猥琐的男人面前灌下了今晚的第三杯酒，他觉得自己的脑袋成了一坨黏稠的烂泥。在他此生最狼狈不堪的时候，他看到了一个熟悉的身影，是那个人，那个在病房里不告而别的人。他被簇拥在人群中央，穿着价值不菲的西装，手里捏着一个透明的高脚杯，里头盛满了漂亮的液体。他是那么的气度不凡，像是与生俱来的王者，如同优雅的中世纪贵族，他成熟又性感，引起了一边的那群女孩子的议论纷纷。Loki下意识的侧过了脑袋，他一点都不想被认出来，尤其是他如此狼狈难堪的时候。

那个男人看起来似乎对他满意极了，他坐在他的腿上忍耐着想要呕吐的冲动，任由那双手从他的腰部开始顺着肢体的线条四处游走，而身边其他的几个omega则以一种怨毒的眼神盯着他。在他的外套被扯下来的时候十分会看眼色的酒保主动去拉一侧的幕帘，Loki眨了眨眼睛，觉得仿佛什么都看不清了。

 

直到一个陌生又格外熟悉的声音在身边响起。

“放开他。”

接下去的事情他自己也记不清了，身边那个男人在看清了来人的面孔之后讪讪的退场，他被人从柔软的沙发上拉了起来，像是牵线木偶一样被带到一处包厢。

“还记得我吗？Loki Laufeyson。”

他沉默了一会，眼睛垂向脚前的地面，“先生，我想你认错人了。”

Thor摇了摇头，那双蓝眼睛正一眨不眨的的盯着他，“我决不会认错我的救命恩人。”

Loki在那一瞬间很想哭，事实上他也这么做了，透明的液体一颗一颗的砸在地上。下一秒他掉进了一个温暖的怀里，散发着香草的甜掺杂泥土的气息的怀里。

“先生……”

“我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”

Loki觉得自己浑身都在发抖，那个如雷贯耳的姓氏就像一句咒语让他止不住的发抖。

“Thor先生，救救我好不好？”

 

TBC.

 


	4. 04 等价交换

04 等价交换

 

生活在某些时刻发生的戏剧化总是比舞台上被一台又一台演出的戏曲更加让人瞠目结舌，Loki只是走投无路了，他没指望会在那个男人的嘴里听到关于那个问题的回答，那个只有过一面之缘的，不告而别的男人。

但是此刻，抱着他的那个金头发alpha不假思索对他说，“好啊。”不过只是两个字而已，那个敏感又脆弱的omega还是嗅到了可以依靠的安全感，这成了Loki在这些日子里唯一的值得成为回忆的东西。

眼泪还挂在瘦了一圈的脸颊上，“不，Thor先生……”

“只要是你想要的，”那个男人宽厚的手掌安慰性的在他背后拍了拍，“我都会给你。”

他看起来很平静，可微微发抖的手指早就出卖了他，从Loki后颈的腺体蔓延的信息素就像是昭然若揭的潘多拉宝盒无时无刻不在蛊惑着他，那股诱人的香甜让他手背的青筋紧紧绷起。  
被困在笼子里的压抑了太久的委屈和心酸不知怎么的触动了开关一股脑儿的跑了出来，Loki哆哆嗦嗦的蜷在那个男人的怀里，哭得浑身发抖，尽管这些日子里他一滴眼泪都没有流，他是Laufey仅剩的依靠，如果他放弃了，什么希望都没有了。他把眼泪的鼻涕都蹭到了那个男人的胸口，沙哑的声音断断续续，哽咽几次中断了他的倾诉，可那个男人什么都没说，只是用一股安慰性的信息素让他从激烈的情绪里放松下来。这个可怜的小家伙被吓坏了。

在最后，Loki哭得累了，鼻子看起来红红的，声音也瓮声瓮气，他从男人的怀里钻了出来，扯着他的衣袖，小声的说了一句。

“Thor先生，你真是一个好人。”

 

并没有人能想到Loki和他那个可怜的父亲，那一切都会有起死回生的一天。有了Thor的应允，效率变得快极了，好似被填了润滑的链条从吱呀作响回复飞速的运作。往医院打去的一大笔诊金多到足够让Laufey安心住上一整年，而公司在他父亲苏醒过来之前暂时交由Thor一手打理。Loki对商业一窍不通，风花雪月换不来面包，画画在此时不过成了无谓的累赘。

消息就像是被快速传播的病毒，Fandral的父母听闻了风声，迅速换上了新的面孔，他们解了Fandral的禁足并明里暗里的怂恿他们的儿子好好把握那个黑头发的少年。Fandral出现的时候Loki正在学校收拾东西，因为之前过于仓促而被落下，这些成了纪念品，今后再也用不上了。他慌慌张张的冲到Loki的面前，那个黑头发白皮肤的omega正小心的把卷起的书脚翻平，他被猛的抱进怀里，其实Loki也没意识到，他此刻正在拿他的男朋友和Thor先生作比较。

“Fandral，你快要勒死我了。”他挣扎了一下，用手拍了拍箍着他脖颈的手臂。

“抱歉……”Fandral松开了他，认真又仔细的握着他的肩膀左右端详，“Loki……你还好吗？”

Loki笑了笑，落在Fandral的眼里更是让他无能为力的愧疚变本加厉，“虽然我不太想说实话，可是我的确不太好。”

“我……”

Loki站起来，吻了吻他的侧脸，“不需要内疚，现在一切都在好起来了。这都多亏了Thor先生。”

Fandral看起来还想说什么，可他看到Loki无意再继续这场对话，只能悻悻的闭上嘴。

下课铃适时的响了起来，外头轰得热闹起来，人头攒动的抱着书的学生从每一层的教室里汇成一大股人流，黑压压的一片如同山雨欲来的乌云，他们脸上洋溢着笑，就像热烈绽放的花，鲜艳得能刺穿每个曾经年轻的心脏。他们彼此交谈，脚步声汇集成有节奏的声响，如同一支大步前进的军队，不断有人被抛下，又有新的加入其中。而Loki恍惚觉得他已经离这样的日子很远了。

“你该去上课了。”Loki盖上了那个正方形的箱子，呼了一口气。

裂痕总是在不经意间出现，又在溜走的时间里变得越来越大，Fandral从未感到如此迷茫和无力，他现在唯一可以的做的不过是把这个瘦到随时都会被风吹断的男人搂进怀里，这并不能改变任何东西，但也只有这样才能让他得以片刻的心安。Loki柔顺的被他抱着，看起来就像是一个死气沉沉的玩偶。

“我很抱歉，这些日子都让你一个人，这让我觉得我是个糟糕透顶的男朋友……”

“Fandral。”怀里的男人打断了他，“我想我们……”

Fandral慌乱的吻上了Loki的嘴唇，把他就在唇边的话语吃进嘴里。那对浅薄的嘴唇吻起来是冰凉的，他不停的来回厮摩直到那儿变成温温的，软软的。他能猜到Loki会说什么，他不想听，这是他第一次不想听他说完一整句话。

怀里的温度已经凉下去了，只有那股清甜的薄荷香气还久久没有消散，Fandral的脑袋里一直循环着那句话。他们已经没办法回到过去了，什么都变了，他试图去抓住什么，最后只不过是水中捞月罢了。可他也同样了解Loki，假设Loki足够爱他，那么所有发生的一切也无法成为两人的阻碍，甚至成为更紧密相连的助推，可他清楚明白的知道，Loki没有，他从没有那么爱他。

 

Loki艰难的抱着那个过大的箱子从学校里走出来的时候，那儿停着一辆被洗得锃亮的黑色轿车，有一个穿着套装的女人从里头走了出来朝他挥了挥手。Thor先生想要见他。

坐在车里的时候Loki觉得自己的心跳得快急了，就像要从嗓子眼里蹦出来一样，他犹豫了一会，“Thor先生怎么突然想要见我？”

那个女人把头从握着的手机里抬起来，“我们从不过问主人的私事。”

 

那天Thor原本是要见White先生，沾了血腥的生意想要变成干净的总是离不开关系，他一直为此四处奔走。无意间见到那个孩子的时候Thor以为自己看错了，那个又乖又漂亮的孩子不该出现在这，被一个肮脏的男人抱在腿上肆意的玩弄，可他的表情看起来冷静急了，一点也不像是被强迫的。他的外套被扯掉了一边，衬衣被拉开了几个扣子，露出了一小片雪白的皮肤。Thor还没等他的大脑发出指令，身体早已先一步到了那儿，救下了那个孩子。那个孩子真是一个糟糕的骗子，他在撒最糟糕的谎言，可那对闪着水光的绿眼睛早就说明了一切。

他被那股香甜的信息素冲昏了头脑，以至于Loki因为他而露出生动的表情的时候他开心得愿意立刻死去。醉酒一般的晕晕乎乎一直持续到了Loki离开，他才后怕的发现如果再迟一点，他发现得再迟一点，什么都完了。

负责Loki的那个下属被仅留了最后一口气，Thor找了更值得信赖的人去做这件事，有了前车之鉴，这一次的效率变得非常惊人，一组照片被传送到了Thor的手机里。照片不过就两个人，一个是Loki，另一个是Fandral。

 

Loki被带到Thor的面前的时候竟诡异的感觉到了一些大概能被称作喜悦的东西，他拘谨的看了他一眼，生怕自己的一举一动会惹怒面前的男人，他拿捏着他父亲的生死，他成了Laufey家的救世主。

“Loki，你说错了。”红色的液体顺着杯沿流进男人的嘴里，他朝他伸出了手臂。

Loki小心翼翼的坐到他的身边，“什么错了？”他是最糟糕的骗子，可那双纯良无害的眼睛又让他成了最后的赢家。

“我从没说过我是一个好人。”Thor把人往怀里揽了揽，“凡事都有代价，我亲爱的救命恩人。”

“你……”Loki就像被猛的推进万丈悬崖，那股窒息感又把他压迫得无法呼吸了，“你明知道是我救了你……”

“那又怎样？”杯子里的红色液体被尽数倾倒，喉结上下滑动，看起来像一头性感的野兽，不被刻意约束的信息素四处乱窜，整个屋子的空气变得扭曲起来。

“你不能这样……你不能恩将仇报……”Loki的声音听起来都在抖。

“我没打算恩将仇报，小东西，”Thor拧了拧他的鼻子，“我不过有个条件，听起来非常公平不是吗。”

“什么条件……”

“Loki，和我结婚。”

“什么？”Loki觉得自己听到了此生最大的一个玩笑。

“Loki，和我结婚。”那个男人捏紧了他的下巴，不厌其烦的重复一遍，尽管在Loki的耳朵里如同最后的处刑，“如果你想救你的父亲的话。”

Loki用力的眨了眨眼睛，他们靠得近极了，突破了安全距离的那种接近。他甚至看得清Thor的睫毛和璀璨的蓝色眼睛，就像是从闪烁的苍穹偷落凡尘的星星。箍着他下巴的手指把那里捏出了两个指印，Loki觉得自己就像被按在地上苟延残喘的猎物，挣扎又徒劳无功。他忍住了从鼻子里泛起的酸意，从喉咙里冒出了个嗯。

那男人看起来满意极了，万兽之王终于守到了最好的捕猎时机，他舔舐着诱人的动脉，开始品尝自己的猎物。他捏着他的下巴粗暴的亲吻那两片苍白的嘴唇，近乎撕咬的蹂躏仿佛要把他拆吃入腹，照片里那个刺眼的亲吻让他快要因此疯狂，侵略性的舌头四处引燃火焰，把他仅有的退路拦截，退无可退的舌尖被粗鲁的纠缠，津液因为上仰的姿势从唇角流下，口腔内壁被彻底攻占，啧啧的亲吻和被交换的津液一起让他的脸被蒸成诱人的粉色。Loki觉得胸口最后的氧气都要被榨干了，他在胸前曲起手臂的试图挣开男人的束缚，还没动两下又被更用力的抱在怀里，让他无地自容的闷笑从耳边响起，肆无忌惮的亲吻还在继续，从肆意掠夺变为温存的安抚。舌身轻柔的舔舐口腔的每处角落，继而宽慰瑟缩的舌尖，一下一下的让他放松下来，接着含吮住亮片薄唇，细密的碰触吮吸让那儿迅速的红肿起来，变成湿漉漉的粉色。

Loki觉得脑袋沉沉的，瞳孔的焦距变得有些涣散，他晕晕乎乎的被Thor按在怀里肆意作祟，他没办法喊停，理智和下意识都阻止了他。尖锐的虎牙咬住了他的脖颈，金色的头发不停的摩擦他敏感的喉结，那个男人看起来就像一头凶猛的狮子，威严又不容得抗拒。Loki吃痛得呻吟了一声，脑袋偏向一边，脖子上赫然的齿痕让他看起来更加诱人，黑色的头发映衬得皮肤更加透明苍白，肆虐的舌尖舔弄着他的锁骨，又用力的吮吸，留下了几个暧昧的红点。薄荷味的信息素疯了似的窜出来，Thor的咽喉发出了难耐的气声，在黑头发的omega被欲望浸泡得浑身柔软，发出甜腻的声音的时候，他终于忍无可忍的咬住他颈后的腺体，尖锐的齿尖磕破了柔嫩的肌理，泄闸一般蔓延的薄荷清甜四处涌动，怀里的男人剧烈的抽搐了几下，身体紧绷成弯曲的弧度，被暂时标记的快感冲昏了头脑，口中溢出从未显露的喘息，宛如一只强力的催化剂，被手掌禁锢的腰肢来回的扭动，让Thor想起了一种叫蛇的动物。

 

TBC


	5. 05 局中人

05 局中人

暂时的标记就像是一支突如其来的迷幻药，Loki从混乱、征服、欲望里苏醒过来的时候他已经被那辆锃亮的黑皮轿车送回了家里。他摸了摸自己的脖子，觉得那儿就像被人安上了一块狗牌，上面写着“Thor Odinson的所有物”。尽管这只是暂时的，可仍然没有任何差别，不过是早一点和晚一点罢了。在分化之初他是多么的痛恨他成了这种最不堪最羞耻的生物，在发情的时候就像是张开双腿的淫乱妓女不知廉耻的渴望alpha的填满，他成了一种所谓的附属品，一旦被任何人标记就失去了独立意志的资格，他不得不向自己的alpha妥协和臣服，就像一只杯子，一件衣服一样，可以随时随地被他的主人抛弃。

他以为Thor是不同的，他温暖的就像一颗永恒闪烁的星球，一切神秘莫测的迷人、性感、成熟和与生俱来的致命吸引力让他成了人群里最特别的。可惜，Thor和那个在酒吧里想要强占他的男人并没有任何区别，只不过是从一个人陌生的男人换成了熟悉的面孔。omega最终还是逃不掉成为等价交换的物件，和一只杯子一件衣服一样，用一点金钱就可以换取。他给出慷慨的酬金，而他献出自己的身体，如此看来不过是一场再公平不过的交易，甚至他还需要感慨一番他是何德何能才可以这般高攀。胸口那股时刻压迫着他的窒息感消退了，心脏从嗓子眼掉了回去，恢复强健稳重的节奏，不再像曾经那么猛烈的跳动。

Loki可以在被暂时标记之后这样冷静的分析自己的alpha，这让他哑然失笑。

 

后面发生的如同走马灯一般，Loki从顺服逐渐变得麻木和僵硬，就像被主人扯着四肢的牵线木偶，他要控制自己的表情，时刻注意自己的言行举止，他被收拾成一个不谙世事的小少爷，穿束着从世界另一头的古老匠人制作的华丽西服，他挽着Thor的胳膊穿梭在数不清的聚会，奢华精美的布置，举止高雅的宴客，每个人都像被一小枚按钮控制的仿制物，他们笑得那么漂亮又那么肤浅，他们的交谈是那么热烈又是那么敷衍，刺眼的灯光和令人头痛的碰杯声交织在一起，这一切让他觉得扭曲又病态。

他和Thor看起来是一对即将迈入婚姻的恋人，他们珍爱彼此，也愿意携手共度一生。每当有家主夫人热情的牵其他的手诉说着一个男性omega有此殊荣是多大的眷顾，他应珍惜并感激Thor赐予他的一切，他会挤出陷入热恋的神情，再次重复他已经说了无数次的他和Thor从相识相知到相恋的故事，身边的妇人会被感动得用缀着蕾丝的手包里的那条丝巾擦拭眼角的泪水，并往他的侧脸留下一个带着女士香氛的亲吻。

婚礼的贺卡被绑上了丝带飞往各位宾客的手里，Loki的亲戚，一些偶尔联系的亲戚也纷纷上门祝贺，他们从没想过那个阴冷孤僻甚至看起来有些社交障碍的孩子会嫁入Odin家。如同间歇失忆的刻意抹去了在Laufey病倒的时候Loki四处求援而冷漠撇清界限的痕迹，他们堆起谄媚的笑容，提着大包小包的礼品敲开了Loki的家门，他们热情的关怀仍躺在病床上的Laufey，并把对他瘦了一圈的担忧时刻挂在嘴边，Odinson先生不会喜欢一个骨瘦如柴的omega，你得吃得胖一点，这更讨人喜欢。他们总能把任何话题扯到Thor身上，贪婪的眼神无法被尴尬又苍白的措辞掩饰，他们试图从他的嘴里套出Thor的喜好，也许他们正计划着把家里的小女儿送给他做情人，Loki保持着让他脸部快要酸麻的得体微笑的时候这样想着。  
Loki有时候在想Thor究竟看上了他什么，纵使他想破了脑袋也想不明白，除了让这些商人胃囊反酸的艺术细胞之外他可以算得上一无是处，那么排除了所有的可能之后剩下的大概就是答案，Thor就是看上了他这个躯壳，长得勉强还能被称为美丽的身体。虽然这念头让Loki有点恶心。既然金主舍得投入血本，那他也得做些什么不至于让Thor觉得这买卖太不划算。

唱诗班的少年在教堂里吟唱着颂歌，他们手捧带着露水的百合，如同光辉圣洁的仙子，长出金属锈斑的钟鼓被敲响，深沉绵长的钟声余音绕梁，穿着一身雪白袍子的年迈牧师推了推那副金丝边的圆形眼镜，胸前垂下的缀着红色十字架的绸带让他看起来是无比虔诚的信徒。沉重的绒面大门被从外推开，两侧头戴花环金发碧眼的姑娘穿着镶满蕾丝的白色礼服，她们从手里提着的花篮里抓出一把五颜六色的花瓣，把它们抛向空中，轻如薄翼的花瓣被气流吹向教堂四处，它们在空中转了转又晃晃悠悠的落地，撒在柔软鲜红的地毯以及正走向牧师的黑发男人身上。他被Thor的叔叔牵着手臂，他的父亲无法到场，所以这项仪式只能交给别人。

这段路不长，在地毯的这头他可以清晰的看到Thor的神情，不同于纯黑西服的庄重，Thor穿上了一身深蓝色的西服，衣服被熨烫得没有一丝褶皱，光滑的表面随着光线的偏转让他看起来整个人都在发光，可它仍然显得黯然失色，在它主人那双盛满了宇宙星辰的眼睛面前。Thor正笑着看向他，等着他一步一步走到他的身边。这该是一切不幸的开始，他正在一步步葬送自己的自由和爱情，可Loki也搞不明白是不是气氛过于浓烈，此情此景他竟恍惚觉得可能也并没有那么糟。

五彩斑斓的琉璃花窗被阳光照射而投下细碎的光斑，他来到Thor的身边，听牧师说着那本厚厚的书册里庄重的誓言，几个词，几句话，两个人的一生就被系在了一起，如同两缕发丝，两股水流，交缠在一起，成为共生。Loki不知道自己该做出怎么样的神情，他看着Thor在笑，看着下面坐着的宴客也在笑，所以他也笑了。Thor揽住他的后背，手臂强壮而有力，因为暂时标记的缘故，在安全距离消失的时候Loki被强烈的信息素蒸腾得双腿发软，他倚在男人的怀里任由他肆意的亲吻，此起彼伏的掌声和偶尔冒出的口哨声也成了被忽视的背景，此刻只有呼吸声，心跳声，和亲吻的声音。

“Loki，你现在是我的了。”

他的alpha正宣誓主权。

 

Loki坐在宽敞又明亮的画室的时候，从头顶镂空的玻璃缝隙钻进来的光线洒满了整个屋子，让他看起来是金色的，手里的笔刷蘸了蘸调色盘里的颜料，他正在思考，大概Loki Laufeyson这个名字成了Asgard所有适龄omega心中最羡慕的人选。他被接到了Thor的宅子，这儿依山傍海，与喧嚣嘈杂的城区迥然不同，Thor专门辟了一处地方改成画室，他不必为了Laufey和公司而放弃追求艺术，只要他乐意，任何一位美术院所的教授都可以在他的画室里为他上课，他的作品被送往了城区各大画廊，在极短的时间里被一抢而空。那些诡谲的视角，奇妙的色调成了不少热衷于艺术的人口中津津乐道的话题。没有一个人不想成为Loki Laufeyson，尽管他只是一只被关进了笼子的金丝雀罢了。

不过Thor则更像是一颗随时有可能被引燃的定时炸弹，危险又难以捉摸。在婚礼结束的晚上，Loki在浴室里洗了一个小时的澡，他不断的给自己做着心理建设，仅有的经验也不过是牵手拥抱和亲吻而已，他擦掉玻璃上的雾气，看到里面慌乱又忐忑的眼睛。Thor走到他身边的时候，被单下面赤裸的身体都冒出了细小的疙瘩，他紧张的捏紧了身下的床单，呼吸也因此变得压抑，直到Thor吻了吻他的鬓角，关上了灯，以及离开前的一句“晚安”。

是他看起来太紧张了是吗，一个青涩又僵硬的omega无法讨得Thor Odinson的欢心，所以就连多碰一下都不愿意，Loki觉得全身都在发冷，甚至他已经想象到Thor会因为不满而立刻申请退货。可直到那个星期都安然过去的时候，他也没有等到意料之中的驱赶，在身边翻阅着报纸的男人还关切的询问早餐是否还和他的胃口。他有点不明白，Thor到底想做什么？

手里蘸着颜料的笔刷在稿纸上画出了一道突兀的痕迹，他看着画里的人，Fandral，他曾经的爱人。Loki开始悼念他的那些美好又短暂的校园时光，可不知道从什么时候开始，它似乎看起来更像是他的丈夫。他把稿纸从画架上取下来，用力的揉成一团丢到了角落里。

Loki给自己来了一个冷水脸，他拍拍发凉的脸颊，打算干一点他应该干的事情。他打开搜索引擎，犹豫的敲下几个字母，浏览了一小会就像浑身触了电般啪的合上电脑，接着黑色的脑袋又从手臂里钻出来，那对绿眼睛一眨不眨的盯着屏幕上密密麻麻的字符，白皙的脸颊肉眼可见的变得越来越红。

 

White先生正打算开发旅游市场，Asgard尽管商业繁华可周边一大块未被投入使用的山地和海域仍是一块巨型的蛋糕。这是新兴的行业，守旧派不愿意迈出原本的属地，仅有的潜在合作伙伴便剩下了Thor。这显然也和他的观念不谋而合，放弃原本的黑色产业重新开始，投资White的项目成了最佳的捷径。Thor刚仔细翻阅了传真过来的项目书，修改了其中的几条并做好了附注，等他把头从电脑前抬起来的时候天已经彻底暗下来了。他酌了一口凉掉的咖啡，苦涩的味道让他皱起了眉头，他原本打算待在这儿通宵，可他已经几天没有碰到Loki了，他实在是太想念他了，就算是抱着问问他那股甜甜的信息素也好。

他回到宅子里的时候，女佣告诉他夫人已经睡下了，虽然这让他的表情看起来有些不佳，可女佣很快的从身后拿出了一张皱巴巴的玩意递给他，Thor看起来有点疑惑，还不等主人发问，女佣就红着脸小声的说，“主人，您看过就知道了。”在接过显然是被女佣用手捋平了褶皱的纸片，不需要多余的时间他就认出来画里的人是谁了。女佣低着头站在一边，直到主人发话，浑厚的嗓音听起来和平时的不太一样，原来声音也是可以传达一个人的表情的，她心想。

“帮我把这幅画裱起来送到我办公室去。”

Thor可没忽略那姑娘走的时候用手指捂着翘起的嘴角，他无奈的笑了笑，这是没办法见到他的omega的夜晚意外的补偿了。

他从浴室走出来，滚烫的热水冲去了一身的疲惫，他解开睡袍躺进柔软的床里，盯着天花板发了一会呆，脑子里被刚才的那幅画填满了，这便导致了因为过于专注而忽视掉的东西，他伸手把床头的灯关上，可还没等睡意袭来，Thor就感受到身边动了几下，接着平坦的床毯上被撑起了一团，很快一个黑色的脑袋从被窝里钻了出来，薄荷味的信息素宣誓着自己强烈的存在感，Thor心里跳了一下，眼睁睁的看着那个青涩的omega贴着他的身体缠上来。

Loki就像是蛊惑又诱人的美杜莎，他再多瞧一眼就会因诅咒而变成僵硬的石块，灵巧的手臂缠绕着Thor的脖颈，削薄的嘴唇胡乱的亲吻他的耳后，那对祖母绿一般的眼睛在黑色的屋子里一闪一闪，狡黠的神情和青涩的勾引微妙的在同一个人身上发挥到极致，尖锐的牙齿一口咬住他的下巴，灵活的舌尖触碰着冒出头的胡茬。

“主人，你让我等得太久了。”

 

TBC


End file.
